


Lesser Death

by SelflessGuard



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelflessGuard/pseuds/SelflessGuard
Summary: In which Rouxls Kaard is murdered by Kris. Since murder is not an option in Deltarune, I wrote my own death scene for the Duke of Puzzles. Since he's my favourite, it was really only a matter of time.Now poor Lancer is all alone.





	Lesser Death

**Author's Note:**

> My first post. I tried to keep Rouxls in character, whether or not I actually did that is up to you. I consider Kris a he, but if you don't, that's alright! Just imagine it says 'she'.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Rouxls hit the wall with a harsh thud. Slowly, he slid down as his thin legs gave out, holding his hand on his neck in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding

With life draining so steadily, he muttered, "Th-Thou... Demons't worm..." while the child admired sadistically of his dying form displayed out before them.

Rouxls' hot crimson blood dripped ever slowly from the silver knife in the cruel child's hand, and quietly those drops splattered onto the ice cold castle floor.

As he felt himself weaken, he was filled with regrets. An intense sorrow that ached far worse than the brutal wound that was gradually killing him.

Those regrets were fueled by the thought of whom he'd leave behind. One sole thing, the only reason he's fighting so hard to hold on.

 

Lancer.

"If I dies't... Then Lancer haseth no one..." he thought.

With the king in prison, Rouxls was the only father figure the boy had. If he died, Lancer would be completely alone.

Those other workers and guards cared not for the spade child, only supporting him because they felt they had to. Because of this, Rouxls hated them deeply. But he'd seldom let it show.

They were undeserving of such a vendetta, for his true bitterness was reserved for the king. That sorry excuse of a 'father' always mistreated his poor son. 

He refused to cook for his child, if not for Rouxls, the boy would have starved. If Lancer had a nightmare, who would he run to? If Lancer hurt himself with his flaming bicycle, who was it that patched him up?  
The king never failed to ignore his son, only acknowledging his mere existence when it benefited him.

Rouxls feared what worse may have went on behind closed doors.

 

His vision was starting to blur, so much so that he could barely make out the tiny devil in front of him. His throat dry, he cried "God... Damn it..." before spitting up the blood that was choking him. 

The thick liquid seeped into his lungs, emitting a gasp from the young man. The unholy being ahead of him wore a shining smirk that he could see clearly even with his distorted eyesight.

He prayed only for Lancer's safety as his remaining strength abandoned his damaged, brittle body.

 

Rouxls' arm fell down against his side, making a 'clunk!' noise as it hit the floor.

The man truly was useless, in all forms of the word. His meaningless life had been wiped from this world, and it made no difference. Everyone wanted him gone, whether they admitted to it or not. Kris had only fulfilled the other's dying wish.

With that in mind, he headed over to Kaard's hip shop to take whatever he left behind.

 

Afterall, he certainly didn't need him anymore.


End file.
